


Weekend At Johnny's

by hansbbrenton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lack of Communication, M/M, No one uses their brains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbbrenton/pseuds/hansbbrenton
Summary: When Ten reveals he hasn't seen the Star Wars series, Johnny decides that weekend they will get together at his place to watch all of them. Ten's friends think there is something more behind the invitation, but Johnny had no other intentions. Their lack of communication leads to a confusing weekend of dropped hints and confused texting.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Weekend At Johnny's

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to know anything about Star Wars to read this, but it's brought up a lot. There are only a few actual plot points from the movie brought up, so you can still go the rest of your life without watching any of them. Names that are bracketed with a < > means that the conversation is happening over text!

“What do you mean you’ve never seen _Star Wars_?” Johnny was on his feet in complete and utter shock at the words that just left his boyfriend’s mouth. They had only been dating for a few months, but had known each other for longer, Johnny couldn’t believe this hadn’t come up before.

Ten held his coffee mug a little tighter as he glanced around the crowded cafe. Johnny’s outburst had drawn some attention from the other students studying around them, Ten apologized before turning his attention back to Johnny, “Can’t you sit down?”

Johnny sat, his eyes narrowing, “So?”

“What?”

“How could you have _never_ seen _Star Wars_?”

Ten shrugged, “I never really wanted to, I watched other things when I was growing up.”

“Have you seen _Star Trek_?”Johnny asked, leaning in a little.

“Isn’t that the same thing as _Star Wars_?”

“ _Lord of the Rings_?”

“No, but I’ve seen pictures of Orlando Bloom in it.”

“ _Avengers_?”

“Heard of it.”

Johnny was almost offended now, “Not even any of the Spider Man movies?”

Ten took a sip of his coffee, “I did see that new one, with Jake Gyllenhaal but I didn’t understand anything. I just watched it for him.” Ten smiled at the thought of Jake Gyllenhaal.

“Did you like it at least?”

“Not really, I prefer him in _Brokeback Mountain_ , and that other movie he was in with Anne Hathaway.”

Johnny sighed, “You’re hopeless.”

“What? Just because I haven’t seen those movies doesn’t mean anything. You probably haven’t seen any of my favorite movies.”

“Babe, I watch your favorites all the time. You know, everytime you recommend a movie to me, I watch it.”

Ten blushed and smiled into his cup of coffee. Johnny never mentioned he did that so Ten always thought he would tell the other movies but Johnny wouldn’t actually watch them. 

“That’s it!” Johnny stood again, this time picking up his bag, “This weekend, you’re coming over and we are watching all nine of the _Star Wars_ movies.”

“Nine?” Ten set the cup down, his eyes widened.

“Well, actually we’ll watch ten of them. I think you should see _Rogue One_ too, but not the Solo movie. I think we can get through all of them in one weekend if we start on Friday night, so come to my place around 6 and we’ll start with episode 1 and eat dinner.”

Ten nodded slowly, the realization of this commitment slowly setting in. He was going to have to sit through ten movies all at once? He didn’t really like sitting down and watching movies as it was, but he would do it for Johnny since he seemed to really like them.

Later, after leaving the coffee shop and going back to his apartment, his roommates were talking about their weekend plans. Taeyong and Yuta were planning on going to a club on Friday night, and were inviting Kun and Ten to join them.

“Oh, I can’t.” Ten was almost convinced but quickly remembered his plans. The group looked at him with questioning expressions, “I’m going to Johnny’s for the weekend.”

“The _whole_ weekend or just Friday night?” Yuta asked.

“I think it’s going to be the whole weekend, he wants me to watch all the _Star Wars_ movies with him.”

“You? Watching _Star Wars_? Wow, you must really like him to agree to watch eleven movies.” Taeyong said with a laugh, crossing his arms.

“Not eleven, he said only ten of them. He didn’t want to watch _Solo_ , I think.” Ten replied.

Yuta suddenly clapped, “It’s an excuse!”

“What?” Everyone else said.

“Think about it,” Yuta’s voice dropped, “He lives alone, right? And he’s inviting you over for the weekend?”

The group let out noises of realization.

Kun suddenly sucked in a breath, “Do you really think he would use _that_ as an excuse though? He’s pretty open about a lot of things, wouldn’t he just, I don’t know, ask to have sex?”

“He could be shy about it.” Yuta reasoned.

“Johnny normally isn’t shy,” Taeyong responded.

“But he could be about sex, is he a virgin?” Yuta said, and everyone looked at Ten now.

He shrugged, “We haven’t talked about it.”

Yuta threw his hands up, looking completely satisfied, “There it is.”

Ten tried to stop himself from smiling, almost embarrassed of how he was reacting to the possibility of sex. He and Yuta were typically the most casual about it, but for once he was actually acting giggly about the topic and Taeyong was more casual.

Kun stood up and patted Ten’s shoulder, “Well, good luck, but don’t push it.”

Yuta waved his hand to blow off Kun’s comment as he left the room, “Don’t worry, it’ll happen. Then, you’ll come back here and tell us about it.”

Yuta and Taeyong both nodded excitedly, Kun sighed deeply, and Ten’s blush spread across his face. 

Later that day, on the other side of town, Johnny and his two friends were leaving work for the day. 

“What are you guys doing this weekend?” Jaehyun asked, throwing his backpack over his shoulders.

“Couple of my friends are going to the bar to watch the game, you guys can come if you want,” Mark answered first.

Jaehyun shook his head, “Thanks, but I’ve got plans with some high school friends.”

“Yeah, thanks for the invite, but Ten is coming over this weekend. We’re watching _Star Wars_.” Johnny replied.

“All of them?” Mark asked.

“All but _Solo_ , I didn’t like that one.”

Mark nodded, “It wasn’t that bad though, it had Donald Glover so I think that should count for something.”

“Childish Gambino was in it?” Jaehyun asked, pulling his keys from his pocket, gesturing to Mark in a silent way of asking if he needed a ride.

Mark shook his head at the offer before answering, “Yeah, he plays Lando.”

“Who?” Jaehyun’s face scrunched.

Johnny gasped, “Don’t tell me you’ve never seen _Star Wars_.”

Jaehyun shook his head, “No I’ve seen ‘em, I just don’t know anyone that isn’t Luke or Leia.”

Johnny nodded, unlocking his car and opening the drivers side door, “That’s fine, if you hadn’t seen it I would have invited you over too.”

“And be a third wheel? No thanks.” Jaehyun laughed, opening his car door, “I would much rather be getting laid than watch _Star Wars_ with you virgins.”

“I don’t think that term applies to Ten, but it works for Johnny.” Mark was clearly holding in a laugh.

“Hey,” Johnny snapped in a fake hurt tone, “Do you want me to give you a ride or not?”

Mark quickly opened the passenger side door, “Sorry, sorry, I won’t call you a virgin anymore.”

“Thank you.” Johnny replied, “See you tomorrow, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun waved as he got into his car and started off. Johnny threw his backpack into the backseat before getting in. Mark shoved his bag between his knees and waited for Johnny to turn the car on so he could flip through the radio stations. They started off, Mark deciding on the local pop music station like he usually did.

“Ten actually agreed to watch _Star Wars_ with you?” Mark asked suddenly.

“Yeah. Well, less agreed and more forced to, I think.”

“How’d you manage that? He doesn’t really seem like a person who would like those kinds of movies.”

“He isn’t really,” Johnny paused, “He hasn’t even seen _Lord of the Rings_.”

Mark laughed loudly, “What does he even watch then?”

Johnny sucked in a breath as he thought of a good way to describe his boyfriend’s taste in movies, “Romantic, artsy films that make you think, like _Pride and Prejudice._.”

Mark shuddered in jest, “Horrible.”

“I know, you hate thinking.”

Mark smacked Johnny’s arm, the older laughed as he reached over to hit the other back.

“Anyway,” Johnny said in a more serious tone, “I’m excited, I really want to know what he thinks of them.”

“And what are you gonna do if he doesn’t like them?”

Johnny let out a noise to say that he was thinking about something, “I guess I’ll have to break up with him.”

“Huh?” Mark stopped moving, his eyes wide.

Johnny pulled in front of Mark’s apartment building, “That, my friend, was a joke. He doesn’t have to like them, I just want him to see some of my favorite movies.”

~Friday~

Ten’s roommates were all sitting on the couch when he walked out of his room, bag in hand, ready to head over to Johnny’s apartment.

“All packed?” Kun asked, glancing up over his phone.

Ten nodded, “I think I should be good.”

“Did you pack some condoms?” Yuta asked.

“No.”

“Bowl.” Yuta pointed to the kitchen island behind them where a bowl of condoms in colorful wrappings were being used as a centerpiece. Ten walked over, and stared at the bowl for a few moments, trying to figure out how many he would possibly need for one weekend. He settled on a handful, just in case.

“Lube?” Yuta asked, looking back over his shoulder.

“In my drawer.” Ten walked back to his room and shuffled through his drawers, discovering that he had, in fact, run out of lube at some point and did not restock for some reason. He walked back out, “Anyone got any extra?”

“There’s some in the bathroom cabinet.” Kun answered, not looking up from his phone this time.

“Oh, grab some of the flavored stuff from my room, you might want it, it’s in my bedside drawer. Just don’t use it for anything but oral.” Yuta shouted as Ten walked to the bathroom.

He grabbed a fresh bottle from the bathroom before venturing into the space that was Yuta’s room. Everything in the bedside drawer shifted when he pulled it open, and he felt immediately overwhelmed by his amount of choices. He stared at the drawer for a few moments before grabbing the chocolate one and the watermelon one, just in case as he justified this one as well.

“Which ones?” Yuta asked, getting off the couch to check Ten’s small haul.

“Chocolate and watermelon,” Ten answered, holding his hands out to show Yuta before putting them in his bag.

“Watermelon?” Taeyong suddenly spoke up, “You hate fruit.”

Kun laughed, “It’s for Johnny.”

Ten felt a little embarrassed, but nodded as he picked up his bag.

Yuta let out a noise like a mother would after seeing her kid all dressed up. He placed his hands on Ten’s arms and sighed, “Have a good weekend, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s not a lot,” Taeyong laughed. Yuta turned and jumped onto Taeyong, telling him to shut up.

Johnny, alone in his apartment for the time being, was getting everything set up for Ten to show up. He had ordered a pizza, bought some drinks, and a lot of other snacks for the weekend. To make the couch a little more comfortable, he had also taken his blankets and pillows from his bed and placed them in a neat pile on the recliner. He had considered making a fort, but decided against it. 

Ten texted that he was on his way just as the pizza showed up at his door. He put the box on the coffee table, then grabbed all the movies from his shelf to put them by the tv stand. Everything was ready for a weekend long _Star Wars_ marathon. 

Johnny buzzed Ten into the building, and sat on the couch as he waited. He left the door unlocked, so Ten left himself in. He placed his bag onto the ground then walked over to Johnny, sitting on his lap.

Johnny gave Ten a quick kiss on the lips, and the two smiled at each other.

“How are you?” Ten asked, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair.

“Good, and you?” Johnny kissed Ten’s cheek.

“Hungry, mostly, but good.”

Johnny nodded and carefully moved Ten off his lap, “Great, well I got pizza. Help yourself! I also got some snacks, but I left those in the kitchen so you can go through them whenever. I’ll get the first movie set up. We’re going to start at number one.”

Ten paused as he reached for the pizza box, “Why wouldn’t we start at one?”

“Well,” Johnny cleared his throat, “Numbers four, five, and six actually came out first. So most people saw those first instead of one, two, and three. A lot of huge _Star Wars_ fans would tell you to watch the originals, and skip the first 3 since they really are terrible, but I want you to actually understand the story in its entirety. Starting at the beginning is probably the best option.” He had placed the disc in the player and pushed it back in.

Ten gulped silently, knowing he would at least have to watch the first movie before anything really kicked off. He could do it, he had tried to prepare for it on the way over. Johnny sat down and the movie started.

They sat next to each other, eating pizza and occasionally exchanging comments or questions. Ten tried to pay attention, but he really wasn’t super interested in it. He couldn’t understand why people liked these movies so much. Johnny, on the other hand, despite having seen this movie approximately 100 times, was enjoying it. Occasionally, he would look at Ten’s face, just to see if his boyfriend was enjoying it too. Ten was trying to look interested.

The movie ended, the pizza had been finished, and Ten excused himself to use the bathroom as Johnny put the second movie in. As he washed his hands, Ten stared at himself in the mirror. He was trying to psyche himself up, figuring it was almost time. He left the bathroom and picked up his backpack to bring closer to the couch.

“I think the second one is the worst of the prequels, Hayden Christiansen is only good in the third.” Johnny said, bringing two cups of water over to the coffee table.

Ten nodded, “Who’s he playing?”

“Anakin,” Johnny said.

“The kid? I thought his name was Ani?”

Johnny laughed, “So you were paying attention! But no, his mom and Padme call him that, his name is Anakin.”

Ten nodded again, and Johnny left to use the bathroom. Ten unzipped his bag just to double check that the lubes and condoms he packed were still in there before zipping it back up. He sat onto the couch to wait, pulling out his phone.

<Ten> One movie down, he just put in the next one

<Yuta> Any moves yet?

<Ten> No, we ate dinner first

<Taeyong> What did you eat

<Yuta> That’s not important. Make the first move Ten!!!

<Kun> yuta relax

<Taeyong> Where is he

<Ten> Bathroom

Oh he’s coming back

<Yuta> Have fun!!! ;)

<Kun> Ten, just relax, don’t push it

Ten put his phone on the coffee table as Johnny sat back down next to him.

“You ready?” Johnny asked, reaching for the remote.

Ten panicked slightly, thinking that Johnny wasn’t talking about the movie, “Huh?”

“For me to hit play?”

“Oh, right, yeah, go ahead.” Ten said, laying across Johnny’s lap, propped up on one arm.

Johnny hit play then let his arm lay on Ten’s hip, his other arm hanging over the back of the couch. Eventually, Ten’s arm got tired and he laid his head on Johnny’s lap. He was wondering when Johnny was going to make a move, he didn’t want to have to do it in case it made it seem like he wasn’t paying attention. Granted, he wasn’t really paying attention in the first place, but he was trying his best to pretend.

The second movie ended.

Ten sat up quickly, almost feeling confused. He couldn’t figure out how the movie could have passed by so quickly, but he did spend most of it over-analyzing everything Johnny did. 

Johnny got off the couch, “Should we put in the third?”

Ten agreed, starting to doubt the idea that there was anything else behind Johnny’s invitation. He grabbed his phone again.

<Ten> Are we stupid or just whores?  
<Kun> Both probably, why?

<Ten> He’s putting the third movie in and there’s been no progress on the sex front

<Kun> Yikes

<Taeyong> I’m not stupid

<Kun> …..sure

<Yuta> Have you made it obvious that you’re interested???

<Ten> No, I’ve never had any issues like this before

<Taeyong> Johnny’s different

<Kun> Yeah, he’s not a whore

<Yuta> Try actually seducing him

“Who’re you texting?” Johnny asked, flopping back onto the couch.

He locked his phone quickly, “My roommates.”

“Oh yeah, what are they doing tonight?”

“I think they’re going to a club later.”

“Oh, sorry,” Johnny said softly.

Ten looked at him in confusion, “Sorry?”

“You probably would rather be at a club than watching movies with me.” Johnny looked almost sad as he said it.

Ten quickly grabbed Johnny’s face, “No!” He kissed him quickly, “I like spending time with you.”

Johnny broke into a grin, grabbing Ten around the waist and pushing him onto the couch, hovering over him. They kissed again, “Good, I like spending time with you too.”

Ten lifted his head to kiss Johnny again, thinking it was finally time. He tried to prolong the kiss, but Johnny sat up again. Ten tried to hide his disappointment.

“Ready to start this one? I think we should get through this one, then we can call it for the night.” Johnny said, getting up to grab a blanket. 

Ten only nodded in response, the back of his neck felt a little hot. He curled up against Johnny as the movie started, the blanket up around their shoulders. Halfway through the movie, Ten decided to give Yuta’s advice a shot. He shifted closer to Johnny, his hand falling onto Johnny’s thigh lightly. Johnny barely noticed the touch. Ten reacted to the movie naturally, trying to not be super obvious about what he was doing.

He danced his fingers across Johnny’s thigh, keeping the touches light knowing that most men he’s hooked up with liked that. He tucked his hand between Johnny’s thighs, and kept his hand still. Johnny didn’t react. Ten didn’t move his hand for a few minutes, before he slowly moved his hand up.

Johnny grabbed Ten’s hand and pulled it away, interlocking their fingers. He said nothing, so Ten said nothing either. They continued to watch the movie. A minute later, Johnny pulled out his phone to text his friends.

<Johnny> Question

<Mark> Answer

<Johnny> No seriously, I have a question

<Jaehyun> What is it?

<Johnny> If we were dating and I asked you to come over for the weekend to watch some movies, what would you think?

<Mark> That’d we’d be watching movies probably

<Jaehyun> Movies and chill

<Mark> Like Netflix?

<Jaehyun> Yea

<Mark> lol did ten try to have sex?

<Jaehyun> gross

<Johnny> you have sex all the time

But I think so?

<Jaehyun> I don't like thinking about my friends having sex. Also, you think???

<Johnny> Yeah, he was touching my thigh and stuff

<Jaehyun> stop the damn movie and fuck!!!!!!

<Johnny> But consider! Almost at the best part

<Mark> fair

<Jaehyun> I hate both of you

Johnny put his phone down and shifted, crossing his legs. He glanced over at Ten who was still watching the movie, but he noticed that Ten was biting his lip, and had shifted away from him slightly when he crossed his legs.

Johnny paused the movie, “Are you okay?”

Ten looked up, “Yeah, are you?”

“Fine, I just thought you seemed uncomfortable.”

“No, just needed to move my legs, you can put the movie back on.”

Johnny nodded and hit play again. Ten leaned against Johnny’s shoulder. This time, he tried to focus on the movie instead. Johnny put his arm around Ten’s shoulders and kissed the back of his head lightly. They finished the third movie in this position.

Ten yawned and stretched, “I guess I should get ready for bed?”

“Sure,” Johnny nodded, “You can change in here if you want, or the bathroom, I don’t care.”

“Here’s fine,” he got off the couch, crouching to unzip his backpack. As he pulled his pajamas out of the bag, he completely forgot about one of the three lube bottles he had packed. It fell out of his bag and clattered onto the floor. He sucked in a breath as he snatched it up, glancing up at Johnny to see if he had noticed it. Johnny’s back was to him, he hadn’t seen anything.

Ten sighed a breath of relief as he stuck it back into the bag, getting up to start changing. As he pulled off his shirt, he looked over at Johnny again, this time hoping he was looking. He still wasn’t, he was leaning over his dresser pulling out his own pajamas. Instead of putting his sleep shirt on right away, he slipped his pants off too. Johnny still hadn’t looked over.

He couldn’t help but think how much more convenient it would be if Johnny decided to have sex now rather than they had already put all their clothes back on. But since that obviously wasn’t happening, Ten decided not to push it, he was starting to think he really had only been invited over for the movies. They both dressed in relative silence.

“Should I set an alarm?” Johnny asked, looking at his phone.

“No, I think it’d be better if we just wake up naturally.” Ten said, grabbing his phone before climbing into the bed.

“I’ll wake you up if you sleep too long,” Johnny flopped onto the bed next to him.

Ten nodded and kissed Johnny’s cheek, who returned the kiss. They shifted closer to each other, Johnny pulled Ten into his chest, making his boyfriend a little spoon. 

“So, what do you think of _Star Wars_ so far?” Johnny asked, finding Ten’s hands and holding them tightly.

“It’s not bad, the acting is a little weird.”

“It gets better later, tomorrow we’ll watch _Rogue One_ first. That one is more recent, then we’ll watch four, five, and six.”

Ten turned his head slightly, “When did they first come out?”

Johnny’s eyes were closed, and he was starting to sound tired, “Four came out in the 70s, five and six were in the early 80s.”

Ten let out a hum, “I like movies from that time.”

“I know,” Johnny yawned, he shifted again to get into a more comfortable position while still holding Ten.

Ten let go of one of Johnny’s hands to grab his phone so he could quickly text his friends that he didn’t think anything would happen that night. 

Johnny woke up first that morning. They had managed to stay in the same position all night, and he could barely feel his left arm. He had to carefully pull it out from under Ten without waking him; he grabbed his phone with the arm he could actually use and walked to the bathroom. His group chat had been fairly active while he was asleep.

<Jaehyun> Johnny respond when you get up, did anything happen???

<Mark> I don’t want to know (I do, but I don’t)

<Johnny> Nothing happened lol

<Mark> damn….

<Jaehyun> You should have done something, he’s gonna break up with you when he sees Donald Glover in that movie

<Mark> they aren’t watching that one?

<Jaehyun> lucky for Johnny then

<Johnny> Anyway….he didn’t try anything again after the first time. Guess I was overreacting.

<Jaehyun> Why don’t you just, I don’t know, like ask him if he wants to?

<Mark> Yeah, like what?? Why haven’t you?

<Johnny> Guess I should?

At the same time Johnny was using the bathroom, Ten had woken up. As soon as he noticed Johnny wasn’t in the bed, he pulled out his phone to check his messages. It was 10 in the morning, the only one of his flatmates that would be up at this point would be Kun; unless Taeyong or Yuta weren’t incredibly hungover.

<Ten> Good morning, how did you all sleep?

<Kun> I was sleeping fine until I got woken up by the other two coming back at 3am. Once I knew they wouldn’t accidentally die in their sleep, I slept better. You?

<Ten> Johnny and I spooned all night :)

<Kun> Gross

But cute. Did anything else happen?

<Ten> No, I think I’m going to stop trying. Maybe we misread the whole thing.

<Kun> Sounds good, enjoy your movies

<Yuta> noooooo!!!

<Ten> ?

<Yuta> you shoujd gt laid anysay

<Kun> Don’t mind him, he’s probably still drunk.

“Oh, you’re up, did I wake you?” Johnny asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Ten put his phone back onto the bedside table and shook his head. Johnny came over and climbed onto the bed, holding himself over Ten. He lowered himself just enough that they could kiss.

“What do you want for breakfast? I can make eggs if you want.” Johnny asked, sitting up.

“That’s fine, I can help.” Ten tried to get up, but Johnny pushed him back onto the bed.

“No, stay here. I’ll cook for you.”

Ten smiled as Johnny hopped off the bed and walked into the kitchen. 

“So which movie are we starting with today?” Ten asked, picking his phone back up to look up the cast list.

“ _Rogue One_ , it ends right at the beginning of four.” Johnny answered, he had to shout over the clatter of pans as he pulled one from the cabinet.

He looked up the cast and looked through it silently, listening to Johnny working in the kitchen. He couldn’t see what was happening, but he could imagine it. The smell of eggs soon filled the room, and Ten put his phone back down as he closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before Johnny was getting back onto the bed and handing Ten a plate.

“Sorry I fell asleep before we could really talk about the movies we watched yesterday.”

Ten shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, we were both tired.”

“Which of the three was your favorite?”

“The second one, but only because she wore that white outfit in the fighting pit. Her fashion was good in the first one too, but that white outfit was the best.” 

“You didn’t like three?” Johnny asked with a laugh.

“I hate that she died at the end, and for such a stupid reason. A broken heart? We’ve all been there, you aren’t special.”

“You know, there’s a theory that Anakin was using a jedi mind trick on her the whole time. It might explain why she was with him, and why she died.” Johnny replied, feeling excited that Ten seemed interested.

“I hope so, otherwise I would have been pissed that she was with him and not the other guy.”

Johnny laughed, “You like Obi Wan?”

“Sure?”

Johnny finished the last bite of his breakfast, “I wonder how you’ll like _Rogue One._ There is a female lead, and the main guy isn’t bad looking.”

“Any love stories?”

“Two actually. One is straight, and the other is gay.”

Ten’s eyes widened, he shoved his empty plate at Johnny and jumped out of the bed, “Well, what are we waiting for? Get the movie in, I’m going to the bathroom.”

Johnny took the plates into the kitchen before getting the movie ready. Ten came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and jumped onto the couch, covering his shoulders with the blanket they left on the couch last night. Johnny pulled one end of the blanket off Ten’s shoulders to pull it around his own as well.

Ten actually seemed interested in this one, and Johnny almost felt confused about it. Last night, his boyfriend seemed barely into any of the movies, and he had convinced himself that Ten was only looking to have sex. Now, he was talking about the movies and actually fully watching. It could just be a one off thing, he had mentioned a gay subtext so maybe that was all Ten was interested in.

Except, when that movie ended, Ten asked to get the next one started. 

“Should we get lunch first?” Johnny asked, suddenly feeling hungry.

Ten shrugged, “What do you want?”

“I could order something? What do you want?” Johnny pulled out his phone to open a food delivery app. Ten leaned over his shoulder as they discussed their options. After ordering, Johnny agreed to start the next movie.

The food arrived halfway through the movie, but Johnny didn’t pause it as he got the food from the delivery person. He put the food on the coffee table, and went to get his phone he left on the bed by accident.

<Johnny> This is almost weird.

<Mark> what?

<Johnny> He actually seems interested now.

<Jaehyun> Oh, and now you’re the one who wants to fuck?

<Johnny> Did not say that at all

<Jaehyun> Implied

<Mark> Does he like Luke or Leia better?

<Johnny> I’ll ask after we finish the fourth.

<Jaehyun> Wouldn’t he like Luke better?

<Johnny> Straight men think gay men can only find men attractice when most gay men like the girl characters better.

<Jaehyun> I’m bi but go off

Ten suddenly laid himself across Johnny’s lap like he did the previous night. Johnny tossed his phone to the side and started playing with Ten’s hair. They sat like this for the rest of the movie.

“Should we start the next one?” Ten asked, sitting up.

“You don’t want to take a break for a little bit?” Johnny asked.

Ten shrugged, “I’m fine with starting the next one.”

“Alright, let me go to the bathroom first though,” as he stood, he lightly touched Ten’s neck, dragging his fingers across the skin as he walked away.

Ten shuddered slightly at the touch, almost grabbing Johnny’s hand and pulling him back for more, but stopping himself. There probably wasn’t anything behind that touch. Except, Johnny wished he had been stopped. 

Ten got off the couch, raised his arms above his head to stretch before going over to the movie stack. He wanted to have the next movie set up for when Johnny came out of the bathroom, hoping it would show him how serious Ten felt about watching the movies; he did feel bad about seeming uninterested the night before so he was trying to make up for it now. As he was bending over to pick up the next case, Johnny came out of the bathroom; he came up behind Ten and placed his hands lightly on Ten’s hips.

Ten jumped slightly, “Oh, I was hoping to have the movie ready by the time you came back out.”

Johnny laughed, “It’s okay.”

Ten stood up, backing up into Johnny, feeling his chest against his own back. Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, holding him as the other put the disc into the DVD player. Once it was in, Johnny picked Ten up and carried him bridal style to the couch. He sat and Ten easily positioned himself in Johnny’s lap.

“Are we going to sit like this for this one?” Ten asked, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Johnny’s shoulders.

“Is it comfortable?” Johnny asked in return, placing a light kiss on Ten’s cheek.

“I can’t really see the screen from here, maybe I should sit like this instead,” he moved his arm from Johnny’s shoulders as he turned himself to face forward, “Can you still see if I’m sitting like this?”

Johnny clasped his hands around Ten’s waist again, and pulled him back so his head was now on Johnny’s shoulder, “I can now.”

Ten turned his head to kiss Johnny on the underside of his jaw, “Good, I’ll hit play.”

Again, Johnny felt a wave of disappointment, but he was just as confused. Shouldn’t he be excited that Ten wanted to watch these movies? Why was he suddenly acting like his boyfriend should stop being interested in something he liked? Did he really only want to hook up now?

Ten, on the other hand, had now completely decided against pushing for sex and was just going to watch the rest of the movies. It hadn’t been totally pushed off the table, but it would just have to wait until they finished watching movies for the day, or weekend.

There had been plenty of other times Ten had sat on Johnny’s lap, it had happened even before they had officially become a couple. But, this time, Johnny felt differently about it. It was something so casual and well-known to them, and Johnny didn’t want to push something and make it awkward the next time it happened. The problem was, he wanted to try.

The movie had been playing for a while before Johnny decided to try. It would only be something subtle. He slipped his hand under Ten’s shirt, letting it rest on his abdomen. He didn’t move it after that, just let the touch linger. Ten noticed it but didn’t react, assuming Johnny was just moving his hand to move it. Their lack of communication about what they wanted was getting in the way again.

Since there wasn’t any reaction from the first touch, Johnny moved his hand up Ten’s torso. Now, Ten reacted. He sat up quickly and paused the movie. Johnny thought it was because Ten finally got the hint, but he thought wrong.

Ten spun around and looked at him in confusion, “What were you doing?”

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, you know what I’m asking about.”

“Well, let me give some kind of long explanation that will explain everything in the end.” Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ten nodded, leaning back on his hand.

“So, last night, after I pulled your hand from my thighs I asked Jaehyun and Mark what they would think if I was their boyfriend and I asked them over to watch movies all weekend. Jaehyun said he would assume sex, so I thought you would want that. I’ve been _trying_ to hint that I’d be down all morning, but you weren’t responding. That’s why I started touching your chest, just to really let you know. I thought that's what you wanted.” Johnny explained.

Ten’s face remained still for a moment before he started laughing. Now it was Johnny’s turn to look confused.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s really not that funny, but I really did think you were inviting me over for sex. I mean, Yuta and Taeyong told me that was probably it, and I believed them. I even packed a whole bunch of condoms and lube. Except, when you pulled my hand away last night I thought you were really against it so I decided to give up and watch the movies.” Ten was smiling as he explained.

Now Johnny laughed, “Oh my God, we’re both idiots.”

“You know, all it would take would be just asking.” Ten said.

“Yeah? You could have said something last night too, don’t put all of this on me.”

Ten nudged Johnny slightly as he laughed lightly, “Since we’ve got the movie paused-”

Johnny didn’t let Ten finish his sentence, he grabbed Ten around the waist, picking him up, “On it.”

~Monday morning~

Ten was dropped off at his apartment by Johnny on his way to work; they managed to be still talking about the movies they had watched. Before Ten could get out of the car, Johnny pulled him in for a quick kiss goodbye.

“What are you doing this coming weekend?” Johnny asked against Ten’s lips.

“Nothing.” Ten answered back, not pulling away.

“Great, how about we watch the _Lord of the Rings_ series?”

Ten smiled, “Sure, I’ll bring the stuff.”

Johnny kissed Ten one last time before Ten got out. He walked back up to his apartment, a half-smile on his face. 

All of his flatmates happened to be in the kitchen when he walked in, and they all looked at him with curious and expectant expressions.

“How was your weekend?” Kun asked first.

“Yeah, you stopped texting us Saturday afternoon, we thought you died.” Yuta added.

Ten shrugged, “It was good. We got through all the movies, and they weren’t too terrible. I don’t think I’ll want to watch them again for a little while, but not bad.” He put his bag down by the couch as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Screw the movies! Did you have sex?” Yuta shouted.

Kun reached across the kitchen island to smack him, “Shut up!”

“We’re curious!” Taeyong jumped in to defend Yuta.

Ten only smiled in response, “I’m not answering that.”

“That’s fine.” Kun said.

“Oh yeah, they totally fucked.” Yuta said, laughing loudly.

Ten laughed, “Oh, by the way, he invited me over this coming weekend too, so I’m going to keep the stuff I borrowed from you.”

Yuta and Taeyong laughed loudly while Kun faked a gagging noise.

“Gross.” Kun said, leaving the kitchen.

  
  
  


_End._


End file.
